


NOW

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1_million_words - Freeform, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing redeeming, just a little porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) [Torrid Tuesday](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/795668.html) prompt of Urgent

“Now, now, right the fuck now!” Clint pulled Bruce’s shirt tails from his pants with one hand while trying to feel around for something to jam the closet door shut with.

Bruce wasn’t helping. Slapping at Clint’s hand, moving to try and get back out of the janitor’s closet he’d been shoved into. “No! Would you just… What the hell?” His belt was unbuckled and he was grabbing at the cloth to keep his pants up. Clint was secretly part octopus.

“You are so hot.” It wasn’t an answer to Bruce’s question, it was more the verbal expression of what ever had come over him that made him _need_ to pull them both away from the cocktail hour at the energy conference Tony has set up. “So fucking hot.” Clint dropped to his knees, giving up and just using his own body to secure the door.

Bruce let his clothes fall to his ankles and moaned as soft as he could manage when he felt Clint’s lips wrap around him. It was wet heat, and pressure. Tongue and urgent. And Clint was right. “So fucking hot.”

Clint moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Bending slightly forward, Bruce held on to the back of Clint’s head, one hand flat against the door as well. He watched Clint feed himself Bruce’s dick while he sucked. Watched one hand unfasten Clint’s fly and pull out his own cock. Watched the furious strokes of hands and lips and found himself coming far too fast.

Clint swallowed, continuing to jack himself off until he was shooting onto the floor between Bruce’s feet.

Bruce repeated. “So fucking hot.”

The plus side of a quickie in the janitor’s closet was handy cleaning supplies. They tidied slowly, trading soft kisses. Bruce held the door shut for another minute when they were presentable again.

“I’m not complaining, but what brought that on?”

Clint leaned in, licked his neck. “I love it when you get all science-y, and the little girl-geeks start sighing adorably. I like that your smart and you're mine.” He winked, laughed as he walked back toward the bar.


End file.
